3 Knocks to the Crumbled Lion
by AGirlnameBobbie
Summary: What happens when all it takes is 3 knocks to bring Edward and Bella together?  But old habits die hard will he chose love or be controlled?


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N : Disclaimer – These characters do not belong to me nor does anything in the Twilight world belong to me I am borrowing them for a long period of time with the intention of returning them, I do not gain profit of any sort this is purely for my own entertainment and it aspires me to be a better writer because of what Stephanie Meyer has given to me and others. I do this with all due respect -

These are my own ideas typed on here I only get happiness when people leave reviews then I go to my happy place with pink elephants because someone took the time to stop by and say hello ;D I would like to thank briL740 for proofing this ;D Enjoy

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tanya smiled happily as she left Edward on the floor again, he had a black eye and he was cringing from the kick in the groin that she had left him with. She took her red high heels out of his apartment and shut the door without a bit of remorse. Her hand was hurting but she was happy to note once again he didn't fight back. He couldn't bring himself to hit a woman and she knew that he hated her but she didn't care, she hurt him again and nothing could bring him back from the ledge he was going down the path she wanted him to and he was under her control, she loved her life, she saw the blood on her knuckle and licked it like a cat from a saucer of milk. She nearly purred as she felt the metallic taste go down her throat. Oh yes he was hers.

Bella slowly opened the door and saw Tanya walk away, she cringed as she saw that evil woman board the elevator and then quickly shut the door before she could see her, she quickly ran around the apartment and grabbed the usual supplies. She quickly stuck her head out the door once more and quickly darted down the hallway down to apartment 242.

She gave three knocks and threw open the door, she felt her face go pale as the blood rushed downward in her system. He laid there, mangled, torn and looking broken; this was the second time she found him the first time was an accident, an accident she'd never change even if she had a choice. She rushed to his side with her wicker basket of medical supplies and heard him silently plea in between gasping breaths to leave him.

She ignored his pleas but the tears falling from his eyes nearly was her undoing. She softly wiped the tears away and murmured soft comforting words, but it became more for her than for him, she didn't know how many more times she could do this, but she wasn't going to leave him.

He cringed every time she touched his face, he wanted to hide away from her penetrating eyes but he couldn't look away even when the tears started to come, he let her help him off the floor and he felt like his world was falling apart, it was suppose to be him that was suppose to be saving her. He was suppose to be the strong one here not her; but he felt helpless and weak. He didn't even realize that everything he was thinking was being said until she reached over and gently hugged him after sitting him down in a chair.

"You don't have to be strong and you don't need to be anything but you." She whispered against his shirt, he felt safe in that moment and just laid his unbruised cheek on her shoulder. In that moment, he would do anything in his power to be close to her because she was his little savior.

Bella came up the elevator her hands filled with groceries and she heard a commotion down the hall and saw the woman with red, fuck me heels throw open the door and quickly shut it when she saw someone was in the hallway. She smiled maliciously at Bella as she struggled with the bags and her keys and walked past her.

Bella finally got the door open as the elevator closed but paused as she thought she heard a whimper. She quickly put down the bags and walked down the hall getting closer to apartment 242 she kept hearing it and finally put her ear to the door and gave three knocks and then opened the door, he was laying on the floor, bloodied and bruised.

She felt like the world was tilting, the beautiful boy she had seen doing his laundry, a ghost of smile never gracing his face and in that moment she understood why. She rushed back to herself and put into an Easter wicker basket all the supplies she would need from that day forward, as she helped him to the couch, he never said a word he never explained but Bella began to stock up on medical supplies and began to help him.

Not one word was exchanged between them and she left him after she was done bandaging him. She quietly shut the door behind her and left him to his own life. She never had enough guts to carry on a conversation with him, he was too beautiful to her and she was nothing in his world. She lifted his head slowly off the floor and whimpered for him as she moved him. He seemed to be in his own world and he never reacted to her touch until her hands splayed across his ribs, his eyes shot open and he looked at her, she felt like she was out of place and she cringed, she shouldn't have come here but she couldn't turn away from someone that needed her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he sluggishly lifted himself wincing in pain, he didn't want her to see him like this. He had seen her from time to time down the hall, her face expressive and beautiful. He had wanted to get to know her, but with Tanya in his life, he didn't dare. He had watched her from afar, cringing as he watched a boy come and go from her apartment.

She lifted her chin a notch, he liked that, she had spirit, "I heard a sound, so I came to check. I knocked three times but you didn't answer. The door was unlocked and I had to come inside to see if you were okay. I'm sorry."

She slowly stood leaving him sitting on the floor staring up at her. She pulled her wicker basket close to her chest and glared down at him. "I'm sorry." She said again and walked past him but paused as his hand touched her arm.

"I'm sorry, too." She looked down at him and saw an injured boy. He turned his head away so she could only stare at his profile. She wanted to go to him but he let go of her arm and she didn't have enough guts to stay. She knew that he was conscious enough to take care of himself now, she sighed and saw herself out.

She made it back to her apartment before the tears started falling. Who would hurt someone like him? She rested her head against her hands as she leaned against her bedroom wall. What the hell was wrong with this world?

Edward felt like he was living double lives, he knew as soon as Tanya left he would hear it. He shut his eyes and prayed that she would come again. His eyes shot open as he heard the three knocks, he felt himself sigh with relief if he only could, his ribs ached and he felt so weak as he saw her walk in slowly with her wicker basket filled with medical supplies. He couldn't move, he was frozen and he watched as his little angel from apartment 237 came in and helped him up; softly making noises for him. He was silent as she poked and prodded checking to see what was broken; what needed repairing.

He felt like he was loved in that moment as she began to care for him and this time he saw in her wicker basket she had brought chicken noodle soup.

He felt his heart fly and watched as she quickly worked. He kept his head down staring at her wicker basket until he felt her fingertips softly wipe away the tears that he hadn't realized were falling. His green eyes shot up and looked at her. Her brown eyes held his unwavering and gave him the warmest smile, he felt his heart jump. "I won't fight back." He simply said. She looked at him, "I know, you won't hit a woman but how much more are you going to take? I bet she doesn't just hit you, I bet she says things that make you feel like you're worth nothing."

She quickly looked down and he saw a tear fall down her face, "Hey, what's this?" He cocked his head to the side as he lifted her face, he felt shock go through his body as he took in the tears. "You're crying…for me?" Bella wiped them away, "Yes."

He felt awe, "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't wish this on my own worst enemy. No one should be made to feel like they're someone elses lap dog. You are worth so much more than what she thinks. She's doing this because its like a power trip to her; a way to make herself feel better. She's nothing but a bully."

Edward wanted to hold her and not see the sadness in her eyes, "You sound like you know a lot about this."

She nodded her head, "I was treated the same way a few years ago, but he went further; he raped me."

Edward felt something shaking and then realized it was him, he wanted to kill the bastard that touched her. She continued on; not noticing him shaking, "I let him go on and on, beating me. I thought nothing could get worse, but it did. He took me against my will and no amount of scrubbing myself with soap could ever erase the feeling of being used. I hated myself for a long time."

Edward looked at her but didn't say a word, she sighed, "I brought you some soup; don't worry about the bowl."

She stood and he wanted to stop her from leaving; but he never made a move and didn't look back to see her gone until after the door closed, "Thank you." He said to the empty room and then bowed his head.

Alice timidly knocked on the door marked Apartment 237, it swung open to a girl that was a little taller than Alice. The girls took one look at each other and Alice lunged at the girl, "It's Edward he keeps asking for you. You're Bella aren't you?" She simply nodded her head. She left Alice at the door, as she rushed around the apartment throwing on clothes. She had answered the door in just a towel, but now she was ready within 3 minutes and her hair hung wetly around her face, but she didn't care. In that moment, Alice realized that Bella was used to doing this. She bent down and Alice's eyes widened as she picked up a wicker basket filled with medical supplies.

"Oh my god, how many times has this happened?" Alice said out loud, she looked to the girl in front of her and knew that she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Ready, where is he?" Bella asked.

"Emmett moved him into his bedroom." Bella simply nodded and followed Alice down the hallway, she was used to this now; but it still felt strange being led by someone.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie stood awkwardly in the living room. Bella walked in looking down. Jasper had thought that she was painfully shy, until he realized that her head wasn't bowed because she was shy, she was looking for evidence to what happened. His eyebrows creased together as he began to piece things together. Emmett looked lethal but as soon as he laid his eyes upon the girl his brother had been requesting, for over an hour, he saw that she was his Nightingale. He took in the wicker basket and raised an eyebrow at Alice.

Emmett was about to follow Bella into the room, he didn't want to leave his brother alone for a moment, but Alice's hand stopped him and Jasper moved from the door to let her in. She nodded her thanks and walked in. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie crowded around the door, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Edward?" Bella said trying to get her eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room.

"Bella?" Edward said to her right, she walked towards him and cussed as her toe hit the corner of his dresser, she heard him chuckle and smiled to herself at least her klutziness could get him smiling.

She found his hand in the dark and followed it as he pulled her toward him.

"You're going to want to see the damage aren't you?" She heard his voice, the pain underlying it tore at her heart. "Yes, Edward." He let out a long sigh and made sure she was sitting on his bed next to him, he reached his arm up beside him and flicked on the light switch. He heard a small gasp, he couldn't see out of either eye, they were both swollen, he knew that there were long gashes from her fingernails dug into his face. He let out a slow breath, he didn't want to remember her words that accompanied the physical, but sometimes it would penetrate through and he had to take a steadying breath.

"Please tell me that you're not letting her keep doing this because of me? I feel like an enabler." Bella said quietly as she began to dab at the cuts and inhaled deeply as she heard his hisses. She began to start blowing on his face, her breath smelled so sweet and he could smell her shampoo, he reached up and touched her hair, her hand helped guide his hand to her hair as if she could read his mind.

He ignored her question, "You're hair is wet?"

She laughed softly, "Alice came and got me, I had just stepped out of the shower, I didn't even comb it."

He groaned, "I'm so sorry, you can't even take a shower and enjoy your day off because of me." "Oh shush, I am here because you are all I have Edward, now be still and quit worrying over me." He felt his heart jump, when he heard a voice.

"Why won't you let me through, I know he's in there, you'd better move out of my way or I'll…."

Edward sighed, "Or you'll do what? I won't be so nice as Edward if you threaten any of us." Edward cringed as he heard Rosalie pipe up.

"Who's in there with him?" Tanya asked.

"None of your business," Jasper replied.

"He's my fiancé, it is my business." Tanya squealed annoyingly.

"Like hell he is," Alice replied.

Bella stood, Edward felt her move and grabbed for her, "Please don't leave me."

She looked down at him and sat back down, she put one hand on the other side of him and leaned her head gently on his chest, he lifted his right hand and put it against her back. They stayed like that, until Emmett opened the door, he quickly pulled his head back out and motioned for the others to peek in.

"Their asleep." Alice stated with a sigh.

Jasper sighed as well, "I'm just glad that devil woman is gone, I don't want to leave Bella or Edward to deal with her."

"Why is he letting her do this to him, when he has Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper sighed, "I wish I knew."

Bella sat across from him again, she dabbed at his cut lip and winced as if she was the one hurt, he held a blank face and didn't look like he was feeling anything. She wanted to check to see if he was on something but she thought better of it, she wanted a reaction out of him, something anything. She sighed and stood up, his hand reached out for hers and she looked down at him, alarmed.

"Please….don't…..leave me." His greens eyes begging hers.

She nodded her head, "I won't go anywhere until you tell me to, its okay, I'm just going to go and get some more peroxide from your medicine cabinet, I didn't realize I was so low." She moved forward but instead found him, following her into his bathroom, even though he never gave her a tour she knew his apartment well by now. This was number 18 and she knew that she could handle anything, she even found him naked four out of those 18 times and she didn't even want to imagine what Tanya had done to him.

She shut her eyes and felt a shudder go through her, and in that moment his arms wrapped around her, he was becoming more and more affectionate towards her and he wouldn't shy away from her touch. She didn't understand his psyche, he was getting beaten and berated by Tanya. But with her he never did a mean thing to her or even shun her away. He was doing the opposite; showing her love and affection, it killed her when he would shy away from his families affection. He refused to touch any of them.

The few times that she couldn't move him when he was passed out she would call Emmett. His whole family had tried to find out from her what was going on, but she felt like it wasn't her place to say, Edward had to do it. She knew she was being an enabler, but she couldn't help herself, his family was pushing on him. But she knew that he didn't need pushing, he needed something else. She just didn't know what could trigger him into saving himself.

She finally found the peroxide, they had made their way back to the living room. She finished up what she was doing, only to find him passed out in her lap. She sighed to herself, she was about to lift his head when there was a loud, hard knock, he jumped up and looked around nervously, she knew then exactly who it was, "You have to leave." He said panicky, even Emmett and Jasper protected her from Tanya.

Jasper had once said if anything happened to her, Tanya wouldn't be able to live another day. She hated that day, because he had said it in front of Edward. She had seen the look of fury come across his face, he wouldn't let her out of his sight that day. Bella looked to him now, she hated watching him like this, she calmly stood up and put a towel over her wicker basket, grabbed for a measuring cup and some sugar, she re-entered the living room to find Tanya standing there looking at her, "Who the fuck are you?"

Bella put on her best small town charm and stuck out her hand, "Bella Swan, I'm Edward's neighbor in Apartment 237, I was going to bake cookies and I ran out of sugar. Edward was nice enough to let me come in and get some sugar, I was just leaving. You must be his girlfriend, Tanya." Tanya smiled at her, "Hardly, I don't have time to waste on someone like him, you could do better as well, he's a horrible fuck." She put her elbow playfully against Bella's arm and gave her a wink, "Trust me."

Bella felt sick to her stomach, she wanted to slap her. But instead, she nodded her head, said a quiet thank you and left his apartment. She had told him she would leave when he told her to, she felt a pain in her heart. She walked into her quiet apartment and shut the door, she leaned against it and sent a silent prayer that Tanya wouldn't do any more injuries to Edward, not tonight.

She heard a knock on the door, than a second knock and finally a third, she shut her eyes, she wanted to open the door but knew that it was the worst idea in the world, he was depending on her too much and he needed to stand on his own. She dropped the stuff to the floor and leaned against the door, her cheek pressed up against the soft wood. She took in a deep breath and just stood there.

Edward was happy to see Tanya leave and he quickly ran to Bella's apartment. He knocked first, berating himself for sending her away, Tanya just wanted to see her handy work. He knocked a second time, praying that she had gone to her apartment and not somewhere else. Finally, he knocked a third time and pressed his cheek up against the door, he took a deep breath and just stood there.

"Bella." He said softly.

"Edward." He heard her through the door.

"Good night," he whispered, hoping she would hear.

Then he heard her equally soft reply, "Good night."

He slid down to the floor and sat next to her door, not realizing that she had done the same thing.

Emmett sat there next to Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. He had a frown across his normally smiling face, as he stared at his brother, the bruises were becoming more frequent, but there was something that was keeping the fire in his eyes and Emmett didn't understand. They all hated Tanya, they knew that there wasn't something right with the relationship between Edward and Tanya. But no one could voice their concern, because she made sure she never left his side except for those rare moments when Bella was around.

Emmett preferred Bella to Tanya, not just because she made people laugh and was klutzy, but she belonged with Edward. Emmett knew it and he wanted Tanya out of the picture. Emmett had burst into Edward's apartment when he hadn't answered his phone; he had tried to call Bella's cell phone too. Only to find Bella sitting across from him bandaging his arm. He saw the bruises and the black eye and felt anger, Emmett still couldn't get anything out of Edward. His brother was so silent about the questions, and the excuse that he had fallen down the stairs was getting old. It was one that Emmett couldn't see happening, not with Edward's speed and reflexes.

After Bella had left the room, Emmett had followed her and tried to find out from her. but no intimidation could get any information out of her. So he sent Alice, but only to have her come home saying that they were going to be best friends, but still nothing. Emmett felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, yeah he could see that happening to her. Since that day that Alice had gone to get Bella, she had become a permanent fixture in their lives and in their cell phones. When they couldn't get a hold of Edward, they would find Bella. She even began to go shopping with the girls.

Emmett saw how Tanya's eyes narrowed as Bella began to hang out with their group and how close everyone got to her. Even his mom and dad, who were very protective about who their children went out with, warmed up to Bella on the first visit. While Tanya still wasn't welcome and after the second visit the girls were taking Bella with them to the girls night; while Tanya had never gotten to go. Emmett was happy to note that Tanya was fuming and it got worse as the girls kept saying how Bella and Edward would be perfect together. Emmett hated seeing the bruises begin to become more frequent.

Bella began to stop coming over as much and was trying to keep her distance. That was when the gang began to understand something was up, because when Bella wasn't around, Edward wasn't as bruised or blackened. But when she was, it would get worse. Edward never said a word, but Emmett knew something wasn't right.

Esme watched her son, she had made sure to sit Tanya closer to Carlisle this year. Last year had been a disaster, putting Tanya next to Edward. He kept getting hit and it took all of Esme's strength to calm herself and everyone else at the table, not jump over it and kill her or even let her leave the house walking on two legs. Esme had never been one for violence but when it came to that girl, she couldn't restrain herself.

This year she made sure to put Edward and Bella together and she enjoyed watching, as the chemistry grew. They would brush hands or elbows and she'd see Edward's face light up, it was like they were the only two in the world and she could have sworn she saw Edward's hand under the table holding Bella's.

Laughter had boomed at the table as Emmett had told Edward to quit playing footsies with his foot and that Bella's was on his right not on his left. Tanya had sat there, sullenly glaring at the whole family, she watched Bella like a hawk. Esme felt a protectiveness come over her and reached for her husband's hand, when he had looked at her curiously, her eyes darted to their sullen guest and she watched as a worried frown danced across his face. She saw her other children look between Tanya and Edward and saw their bodies tense. She saw Bella's hand tighten on Edward's arm, when she caught Tanya's look, Esme's chest tightened in fear.

Tanya sat there across from everyone, feeling more like the outsider every time Bella was around. She saw Bella lick her lips as she looked at her cards, it was Jasper's idea to play poker tonight. Tanya had a good poker face, but it wasn't as easy to uphold. She hated the fact that Edward was so entertained by Bella. His eyes never left her face, especially when that small tongue would dart out and Tanya was hating every minute of it. She finally had enough and hit him hard on the back of the head.

Emmett threw down his cards and stood up, "Don't you even fucking dare hit my brother again."

Jasper put his hand on Emmett's arm, "Dude sit down." Tanya never got over the fact that Jasper could control all of their tempers including hers and she hated it. Emmett sat down but still glared at her.

Rosalie leaned forward, "Let me put it to you this way, don't hit him again if you want to keep that hand, we've had this talk before Tanya."

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Mind your own business about me and my man." She put her hand on top of his.

Jasper leaned forward, "Edward is our business. The day we butt out, is the day that he dates Bella."

Tanya dug her nails into Edward's hand. "Please stop, you're hurting him." Bella said, Tanya was happy to note that there were tears in her eyes. She dug her nails harder, Bella whimpered.

Alice reached across the table and slapped Tanya, everyone froze. "She said to stop damn you."

Tanya slowly stood up, blood dripped from her mouth, "You'll pay for that bitch." Bella jumped in front of Alice, before Tanya could reach her. She found herself on her back and the breath was knocked out of her.

"Don't. Touch. Bella." Tanya saw Edward peering down at her angrily. Tanya stood up and walked out the front door, Edward put his head down and walked out after her.

Bella crumbled to the ground and began to cry, Esme ran in and hugged her, Emmett looked over at Jasper and winked, Jasper rolled his eyes but smiled.

Emmett went down the hall and knocked on the door, he felt relief as the door swung open and Edward stood there drying his hair. He cringed as he saw the scars mixed with the bruises on his shirtless body. He didn't want to see his brother naked because he was afraid to see the rest of the damage that Tanya had done; if it was any clue to how she was from that night. Thankfully he wore a pair of black jeans that hung off his hips.

"What are you doing here?" He turned away from the door still drying his hair with a towel.

"Bella's gone." Edward stopped drying his hair, he swung around, "Don't kid like that."

Emmett looked at him in the eye, "Go look for yourself, here's her key."

Edward took off down the hall and unlocked the door. It swung open to an empty apartment, he felt his stomach drop, he collapsed to his knees, "Why would she leave me?"

Emmett leaned against the door jamb and watched the emotions play across his brothers face. "What? Did you want her to wait forever little brother? You weren't making a move to change your life, why would she want to stay with a man that let's a woman get away with beating him?" Edward turned and was about to mouth out a retort, when he saw the wicker basket with her medical supplies in it, dangling from Emmett's finger.

He stood up and Emmett saw that fire again. "So what are you going to do little brother, put your tail between your legs and cry? Or are you going to be a Cullen?" Edward walked across the space and looked out the window. Emmett shook his head, "Suit yourself, but if she throws you in a ditch dying, don't for a second think that none of us tried to save you, especially your Bella." Emmett turned around and walked away, he felt his heart constrict.

Damn it he tried to save him, but Edward was the only one who could save himself from this. No stories or immortals could save him. Edward leaned his head against the cold pane, his eyes shut, he could still smell her in the apartment, the cleaning crew hadn't come yet. He began to walk around the apartment, how many times had she come to him? He had tried to come to her once but it was always because of Tanya. Why didn't he ever come to her just because he knew for a fact she would have taken him?

He felt the pain creep into his chest, he never felt this much pain, he was so used to the physical, the mental and emotional hadn't bugged him in a long while. After that first hit from Tanya, he had sealed himself off emotionally. She had tried to barge through his mental shield, but he had a strong will. But now he felt something more, he felt like a dam had opened up and it felt like he was having a heart attack. He clutched his hand to his chest, he felt like his heart was going to explode. He shut his eyes,

"What the hell?" He said in the silent apartment.

Edward put the car in gear, he felt the power beneath his feet purr to life, he could feel the freedom and he felt the wind in his hair. He revved it into the red and pushed it harder and farther, he needed this, and he realized in that moment he needed a lot more than what he was giving to himself. He rounded the corner and he thought for certain the car was about to go on two wheels he sped down IH 5, and drove faster. He hadn't done this since he was a teenager, how many times did his mom look at him worriedly, as he had told her that one of these days he was going to take a car and just drive, drive until he ran out of gas and just keep driving. He never did it, he kept himself too close for comfort and that's exactly how Tanya had trapped him. He was always too careful, too controlled, she knew how to catch him in her little web of lies and he had been caught. He never noticed how she made him feel, how low she could get him to feel until he couldn't see the light anymore. She made all of his self-loathing come to the surface and played on it to her little heart's delight.

He shifted the gears again and followed the road. He'd thought Tanya was perfect for him, he'd let her make him the victim, but the power went to her head and he lost everything. He shook his head, he had never loved her, he confused what he wanted and needed into what she wanted, he trapped himself…

His mind stalled and he pulled over to the side of the road. All of the bruises and scars, every time he had laid on that tiled floor, he was dying and he wanted to die until those three knocks on the door saved him. He didn't need Bella, he didn't have to have her, she was there because she wanted to be.

He thought over how many times she had come to him, how many times she had found him, sprawled out on the tile floor. He hadn't cared when his brother or his friends had found him, he didn't care what he looked like to them but when it came to Bella, he felt like his body was exposed, every scar, every scratch, ever time he bled, he knew she had seen it all, she always found him in that state and he had let this go on for so long.

Why?

He shifted back into first gear, and slowly pulled his left foot off the clutch, pressing the left on the gas, heading back out on the highway. He felt his body loosening, his mind running, he needed answers, he needed understanding. He sighed to himself, "Why?" He said out loud. He knew the answer he just didn't want to face it, he didn't want to face himself. Because he was afraid if he stopped this, all of this, there would be no more reason for Bella to come to him, he was afraid to go to her. He slowed the car down and pulled over to the side of the road again. He stared at nothing as he stared out of the bug covered windshield.

He felt like his controlled world, the place where he had built himself up as a victim was now fading away. He no longer felt like he had anything with Bella gone, she was no longer enabling him, she left him. He felt like he was nothing without her. He put his head on the steering wheel and felt the tears falling, every time he had cried before it was because it was relief, she had come each time to save him, she had given him hope in a world that he had made to torture himself. She was his saving angel and now she was gone.

Edward unlocked the door, only to find that he didn't need a key as he opened it. He found Tanya standing there in her A-line skirt and fuck me red heels. He rolled his eyes and for a moment he saw Bella instead, with a soft smile, the blue jeans with holes at her knees, a plaid shirt that had a white wife beater underneath, her hair pulled back in a pony tail with wisps of hair that would frame her face. He could see her clearly and he felt his heart grow heavy and he put his hand over it for a moment and shut his eyes, oh how he missed her.

He slowly opened them to find that Tanya still stood there in his apartment and felt anger come through him as he heard the words escape her mouth, "Where the hell have you been, you worthless piece of shit? You're nothing but a loser. Why am I wasting my time on you?" She looked at him in wonder as he didn't even flinch, she glared at him, "Are you listening to me?

He looked at her defiantly, she raised her hand and stormed toward him, only to find her hand caught before it could make connection with his face. "I'm done with you Tanya." Edward heard himself say, he felt surprise coarse through him as the words left his mouth, he felt a cleansing within him that was beginning to leave him feeling better already.

She felt her world fall apart, she ripped her hand out of his grasp and glared at him, she felt like she was losing everything in that moment. "You need me." She whispered vehemently, "You love me."

She shut her eyes for a moment and realized in that moment she had always loved him in her own way. She didn't know how to be like other girls, she was use to having men at her disposal and Edward could be the same. He loved her too, she felt her control slip back into place and she looked at him expectantly.

He slowly shook his head, "No." She kicked his shin and watched in satisfaction as his nostrils flared as she caught him unaware, he grabbed her wrist again and this time tightened his hold, "If you know what's good for you, you're going to stop doing that, no more bruises, no more leaving any markings whatsoever on my body. I'm not playing your games anymore Tanya."

Tanya felt her world tilt even more out of control as he stared at her, for once meeting her eyes, she felt like he was someone else, she hated this moment, "Where are you going to go? You're nothing without me, Edward Cullen."

Tanya heard the loss of control in her voice but she didn't care. She wanted to throw a tantrum, kill something, he couldn't possibly want to leave her, "Do you realize how many men would pay to be with me?"

He turned his back on her, she began to make the tears fall, "Edward?"

She hiccuped as added measure and watched as he swung around and looked into her eyes, his eyes softened. She knew she had him, he let go of her wrist and she went to him put her hands around his neck, "Edward we are two peas in a pod, it'll always be you and me baby."

She plastered her body to his and ran her hands over his body territorially, he bowed his head in the crook of her neck and she slowly lowered him to the floor, "You are mine." She said out loud.

Bella sat in the sun and sighed to herself, her worries were getting the better of her. Emmett had joined them three days ago but it wasn't the same. He wouldn't tell her any news of Edward, everyone was accepting of his fate but her, they had all gotten into a discussion of it last night and she felt like she was the only one that still wanted to try and help him.

Jasper had shrugged, "Darlin', you can't save him if he doesn't want to be saved. We know that you love him, but love's not enough to get him out of this. He's gonna have to want to get himself out of this." Bella had felt like the tears were going to fall and had excused herself. Alice and Rosalie tried their hardest all day to distract her, but she couldn't get rid of this mood. She pulled the big floppy hat lower and tried to will herself to sleep.

"Senora, a glass of wine for a pretty lassie?" She reached automatically for the glass and stopped, she sat up straighter, wait since when did Isle Esme have Irish cabana boys? She pushed the floppy hat back, brown eyes met green eyes and she dropped the glass as she squealed with delight as she threw herself into Edward Cullen's waiting arms.

"You're here! Wait, where's Tanya?"

Edward sighed and kissed her, Bella's eyes widened for a moment and then she didn't care anymore about the consequences, she kissed him back, her hands wound around his neck.

Edward pulled back and sat down on the chair that she had just occupied and pulled her into his lap, "There's no more Tanya, I start therapy next week. I'm not ashamed of what I endured, I'm doing it so I don't repeat the cycle. What Tanya did to me is going to stop at me, my new girlfriend won't suffer what my ex did. But if you're willing to help me pick up the pieces, I would like you by my side."

Bella looked at him for a moment, "Edward, I won't be a rebound."

He looked at her shocked, "You aren't a rebound or second place, you didn't need to hurt me to love me, you were always there, you picked up the pieces that was me and you never ran away until now."

Bella put two fingers to his lips, "I never ran away."

"Oh yes you did, you left me all alone there and your apartment is.."

Edward stopped, "Damn him, he planned this." Bella looked at him with a questioning look.

Edward paused, "Emmett moved your stuff out of your apartment and gave me the key. I thought you had left me and I was confused and lost, you were my heroin. You were the only thing that was getting me through Tanya, but with you gone I felt like I was stuck in rehab. Emmett knew that if he took you out of the picture. I would have to come to my senses and stop the destructive habit, I would save myself."

Bella sighed, "All it takes is the woman leaving for the man to realize what he had."

"It has, damn it, I'm not going through another week without you." She laughed and snuggled closer to him, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"Get a room!" Edward turned around to see his mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett standing there looking at them. "Butt out, I'm dating Bella."

Jasper sighed, "Damn, now we have to mind our own business."

Laughter followed.


End file.
